Transporting vehicle tires to tire dealers is time consuming and expensive. For example, tires are typically collected from a warehouse and rolled into a trailer of a truck by three or more workers. The tires are then stacked, nested or arranged in other manners to maximize the number of tires received on the trailer. After being transported to a tire dealer, the tires are removed manually from the truck while the truck remains at the dealer. Typically, due to the time required to collect the tires, load and unload the truck, the truck can be used only once during a 24 hour period.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a container for shipping tires or other cargo that can be transported on a flatbed vehicle and then be left at a location for unloading.